Hybrid vehicles with hybrid drives are known from the prior art.
Hybrid drives have two or more different drive sources; drive trains having an internal combustion engine and one or several electric machines as a parallel hybrid or mixed hybrid have become the standard. For these variants the flow of power of the internal combustion engine and the electric machine are arranged largely in parallel, permitting both a superposition of the drive torques and an actuation based solely on the internal combustion engine or in charge depletion mode.
Hybrid vehicles have a transmission in addition to the hybrid drive.
A transmission designates, in particular, a multi-speed transmission in which a plurality of gears, i.e. fixed gear ratios between two shafts of the transmission, can preferably be automatically shifted by shift elements. Such transmissions are primarily used in motor vehicles, in particular also in commercial vehicles, to adapt the rotational speed and torque output characteristics of the drive unit to the driving resistances of the vehicle in a suitable manner.
From DE 10 2010 063 582 A1 a drive arrangement for a hybrid vehicle, with a planetary gear set having the elements carrier, sun gear and ring gear is known, wherein a first element of these elements of the planetary gear set is used for the fixed connection of a first transmission input shaft of a first partial transmission of a transmission, and wherein a second element of these elements of the planetary gear set is used for the fixed connection of an electric machine of a hybrid drive.
The drive arrangement of DE 10 2010 063 582 A1 furthermore has a double shift element having two shift elements. If a first shift element of the double shift element is closed, a third element of the elements of the planetary gear set is connected to a second transmission input shaft of a second partial transmission of the transmission, to which an internal combustion engine of the hybrid drive may be coupled. If a second shift element of the double shift element is closed, the third element of the planetary gear set is connected to the housing side or stator side.
Furthermore, the drive arrangement of DE 10 2010 063 582 A1 has a third shift element, which can be used in the closed state to couple both transmission input shafts of both partial transmissions to each other and in the open state to separate both transmission input shafts of both partial transmissions from each other. This permits an electrodynamic start (called EDA operation) and electrodynamic shifting (called EDS operation). In addition, the electric machine can be used as a starter generator (called ISG operation).